The After Life
by Zoya Shaf
Summary: Sirius finds himself in a beautiful meadow...and then he sees James...whats going on?


_**The After Life **_

"HUH!" Sirius blinked once, twice, three times. Then he rubbed his eyes. But still, he couldn't believe his eyes. A moment ago he was in the department of mysteries, in the mystery of magic. He remembered seeing a blinding green light and next thing he knew he was here. But where was here? He looked around' he was in a beautiful meadow. On one side of the meadow there was a river, that seemed to go on forever. The water was sparkling in the sunlight. He could he a rush of water in a distance. Which he presumed was a waterfall at the end of the lake, if the lake ever did end. There was also a bridge that crossed over the river to the other side, where in the distance he could see a large white building shining in the sun. On the other side of the meadow was a forest. The trees were fruit trees. Each tree bearing a different fruit. The forest was came separated by a long wide pathway made out of gleaming marble.

Sirius was about to venture into the forest when suddenly, "Padfoot?" he heard a familiar voice calling. He looked toward the bridge, and his mouth fell open. Looking at him his face full of surprise, was a young man, with hazel eyes, and jet black hair that was messed up. "James?" Sirius asked closing his mouth which had fallen open. "So I am here, with James, that means that I am… I am" "Dead" he said that single word out loud. "Harry…" was his last thought before James ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Though he suddenly let go. "What happened Sirius?" James asked Sirius understood, and started to tell James what happened. "Voldemort, came back, went to the ministry, Harry and his friends there. Snape warned the order, we all went to the ministry, department of mysteries, Belltrix there. Shot killing curse. Hit me…" Sirius finished in a broken voice. Every word caused him great pain. He couldn't help but think of Harry his beloved godson. What was he going to do now? Sirius looked at James. Understanding pulled on James face. "At least he still has Remus." James said sighing. Then after a while he added "And a lot of other people. Come on this is no time to be sad. Smile, for today is the day Prongs and Padfoot 2 of the greatest marauders aside from Moony reunite!" James finished saying in a loud booming voice. Sirius doubled up laughing with James, he couldn't help it. "Come on I'll show you to where me and Lilly live." With that James tugged Sirius over the bridge to the large white building.

"Welcome to the Potter Dream Mansion!" James welcomed Sirius as he opened the main door to the large white building… which turned out to be made out of marble. Sirius's mouth fell open… again. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There was a long hallway dividing the manor in half. The ceiling of the hallway had a chandelier hanging from it. The floor was made out of marble. (surprise surprise) The hallway itself lead up to, two big polished, and glossy doors. "So come on in Lilly will be so glad to see you…" James stopped short and stared at Sirius as if afraid that he had just offended him. But Sirius laughed.

"So… as I was saying, come on I'll show you to the living room, that's where Lilly is." and once again James dragged Sirius over to the big wooden doors, and in to the room behind the doors. "LILLY LOOK WHOS HERE!" James called out cracking a smile...dispite the situation. "James what… SIRIUS!" Lilly exclaimed as she came down a spiral stair case. She looked as beautiful as ever. She looked like a princess straight out of a fairy tale. Her waist long red hair shining, and pulled back in a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes twinkling and kind. Her height didn't help either, because she was tall. Only a 1, or 2 inches shorter then James. She was wearing a pale pink t-shirt and jeans. As soon as she saw him, Lilly ran down the stairs and up to Sirius and pulled him into a tight hug just like James. When she let go she asked him the same thing as James. Her eyes watery. Sirius explained everything. A tear fell down Lilly's cheek. "Well your welcome to stay with us." she said. Her voice calm, and steady. Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. For today was the day that the 2 greatest Maruders were reunited.

~THE END~


End file.
